Vengeance Is Mine
by DrkVrtx
Summary: Cursed and cast down to the depths of the Underworld, Medusa emerges as its Queen and seeks to take vengeance upon Skyworld and its sole ruler, the Goddess of Light. Warning: contains explicit descriptions and non-con.


Palutena's shoulders ached fiercely. Her skin had flared red and raw beneath the strange black steel clamped about her wrists. Her hair was tousled and tangled, falling far beyond her pained shoulders and pooling on the ground beside her. Her once sparkling white garments were now stained, having accumulated the dirt and grime that clung to the room's every crevice. The room itself was dark and damp, unfamiliar to her eyes though the place in which it resided was one she called home. Shadows clung to every corner with the insistence of a lover; even when her prison's door was cast open, light failed to reach the far walls.

The Goddess briefly closed her eyes and clenched her teeth behind pale pink lips, slowly easing her legs out from beneath her. Her muscles were sore and plagued by cramps, the small space she had been confined to within the room forcing her to restrict her movements. Her hands were bound behind her back and the bonds drawn tight, biting into her skin. The joints of her arm were locked in place as her wrists were forced to overlap one another. The strain on her shoulders made its presence known with each breath she took.

Held captive within her own Temple…Palutena gave a bitter laugh. She could not believe it. The place she called home had cruelly been transformed into a burning ruin at the hands of one she knew so well. It was still difficult to process the thoughts that spun ceaselessly about her mind, still difficult to confront the many terrible images that sprung before its eye. She could still hear the screams of a thousand angels put to the sword as all that they knew burst into flame about them. Skyworld, her realm, had been reduced to smoke and ash, and the charred corpses of her loyal people littered its streets. All this, and she would never have dreamed that the perpetrator of such atrocities would be her very own sister.

She and Medusa had been conceived of the Elder Gods in the same moment, brought forth into being with their hands clasped tightly together. One could not exist without the other, and for a time, neither had sought to. They were charged with the rule over Angel Land, and they took Man as their responsibility. But good things are not meant to last. Medusa developed a hatred for their shared charges, sending death and pestilence upon them. Palutena, though it had torn a hole in her being to do so, intervened and eventually defeated her sister in battle. She drew forth the very darkness of her heart and set it upon her as a ruinous curse, afterwards casting Medusa down to the depths of the Underworld, there to wither and rot away.

However, Medusa had returned with a thorough vengeance. Skyworld was more than enough evidence for that. Palutena had fallen to her in battle this time; a cruel twist of fate. The Goddess had fully expected death as her sister loomed over her in victory, but instead Medusa had confined her to the walls of this room deep within the Temple. She of course sought to escape the moment she was left alone, but the peculiar bonds clasped upon her wrists drew her virtue from her body, leaving her exhausted no matter how she closed her eyes to slumber. She knew not what Medusa planned for her, but she was beginning to grow anxious.

The scrape of rusting metal grated harshly upon her ear as the door of her prison was pushed open. The meagre light that shone through the portal almost immediately blocked out by several thick forms. One in particular she recognised; a hulking, heavily armoured being whose name she had come to know simply as Gaol. In the moments in which she was visited, it was this being that stood at the doorway, casting malevolent green eyes upon her.

"Bring her," Gaol rasped from beneath a fearsomely carved helm, twin horns tipped with blood protruding from the sides of its head.

A trio of Skuttlers pushed carefully past the metal frame of Gaol and approached Palutena's cage. She glared at them through the thick steel bars, ashamed that she had been weakened so severely that she lacked even the power to dismiss their pathetic forms. They pulled open the cage's door and reached inside with clumsy hands. Palutena winced sharply as two of them roughly pulled her up, her long train of hair caught beneath the sole of a heavy foot. The Skuttlers chattered incessantly amongst themselves as they manoeuvred her beyond the cage. She did not understand them nor did she wish to. Their language was an ugly, guttural sound. Their voices whined like the old, rusting door of her prison.

Gaol waited for them beyond the doorway, thick arms folded across its metal plated chest. A long scarlet cape descended from its broad shoulders, fluttering slightly with the breath of an ethereal wind Palutena couldn't feel upon her skin. The creature emanated an aura of magical power, and in her current state, she would never dare to contest it. The hands of the Skuttlers pulled and pushed her forwards. Palutena hissed audibly as she was forced to fall to her knees before Goal.

The creature regarded her with eyes full of malice from beneath its helm. She met them resolutely. A charged silence stretched between them before Gaol lifted its gauntlet. Shadows pooled into the cup of its palm before suddenly snaking out towards the Goddess. Palutena jerked backwards in surprise, but the black smoke curled harmlessly around her neck. At least for the moment. The smoke quickly solidified into cold, thick links of steel that circled tight about her throat, and Palutena gasped as she drew breath. Without a single word, Goal turned on its heel, sending the echo of a metallic screech racing down the dark corridor. Palutena was thus forced to trot along or be dragged mercilessly in its wake. She took the former option.

Gaol's hand was cruel as it led her into the upper portions of the Temple, tugging hard upon her leash whenever her legs could not keep pace. The trio of Skuttlers seeming to act as her rear guard snickered as she stumbled over her feet, always dwelling on the precarious edge of losing her balance and falling flat on her face. Gaol did not seem likely to pause if such an event occurred. The corridors and rooms became ever more familiar to her. Palutena assumed that she was being led towards the throne room given Gaol's current path.

The Temple was eerily quiet and devoid of life. Not a few days before angels had walked the corridors to and fro, joyous voices a pleasant sound upon the air. The thought of angels reminded her of one in particular – not that she had ever forgotten him. Daily, with each hour and passing minute, she worried for him. He had not been at her side when Medusa's army had struck, surging into the Temple with the sole intent to destroy. Medusa herself had made no mention of him. She hoped dearly that he still drew breath.

Her thoughts returned to her own circumstance as she realised that Gaol's path had gone astray – at least from the path she had assumed it to be taking. They had passed the grand doors to the throne room by and were now approaching a curving staircase, its steps inlaid with intricate patterns of gold. She knew where it led and was for a long moment confused. Little of importance lay on the upper floor of the Temple besides her bedchamber. As a Goddess sleep was not necessarily required for her, but once introduced to the many comforts of a bed she had taken to it as a personal hobby.

Regardless of her thoughts, Gaol led her towards the staircase with clear intent. The tautness of the leash about her throat indicated that she had better not lose her footing. Reaching the first patterned step, Gaol cast its voice over its shoulder, dismissing the Skuttlers with a curt word. A pity Palutena could not spare a moment to see how swiftly they obeyed Gaol's command. The words had barely escaped the confines of the creature's helm before the Skuttlers scrambled to obey.

She stumbled up the stairs in the creature's wake. Its long, immaculate cape caressed the steps as it strode as though the notion of an incline meant nothing to it. Palutena, on the other hand, breathed heavily as she was forced to exert an already exhausted body. She would have been glad for even a brief respite once they reached the top of the staircase, but alas it was not granted unto her. Instead, her thoughts descended further into confusion as she was pulled towards the doors of her bedchamber.

She fell then, awkwardly and painfully, kept only from smashing her face into the floor by the taut chain and Gaol's grip upon it. Contrary to her initial assumption, the creature did not continue on without a care, dragging her in its wake. Gaol paused in its long stride and turned to face her.

"Get up."

Palutena lifted angry eyes to the creature, struggling to once again find her feet. A difficult task considering she had little with which to balance herself. Gaol was attentive enough to do the honours for her. With a fierce snarl, Gaol twisted its wrist in a circular motion and wound a length of chain about its gauntlet before pulling sharply.

"Get. Up."

Palutena gasped and cried out as the metal leash dug into her skin and constricted her throat. Her bare feet slipped along the floor as she was jerked violently upwards by Gaol's strength. She and the creature regarded with other with hateful eyes when she eventually found her footing. Her eyes watered with the pain that ached deep in her limbs, the vice of the chain about her throat tight until Gaol allowed it some slack. It turned away from her and led her to the doors of her bedchamber. Contrary to its treatment of her, the way it pushed the doors open was somewhat reverential.

"On your knees," the creature demanded as it pushed her into the room. She would not be commanded in such manner in her own bedchamber, she thought to herself, but with a sharp kick to the back of her legs, she was brought to her knees all the same.

"The Goddess of Light by your command, Majesty," she heard Gaol announce. Its voice was shortly followed by the sound of its footsteps as it retreated from the room.

_Majesty, _she thought to herself, _so she has fashioned herself as the Underworld's Queen…_

She knew who Gaol had been referring to, but as she looked about the room, she saw no other being beside herself residing within it. Her bedchamber was furnished with luxury in mind; it was, after all, her personal retreat, though she came here infrequently. The bed itself was the trophy of the room, grand in its design and far larger than was necessary for her alone. The elegant four poster frame was carved of mahogany, lacquered and buffed to a shine. Its drapes, which were currently drawn back to display the vast bed in all its glory, were of a similar design to her traditional dress, white and inlaid with intricate golden patterns, the edges bordered with solid lines of emerald green.

Palutena, considering that perhaps Gaol was mistaken in thinking its master was here, began to rise from stiff, painful knees. Suddenly, shadows rushed from the darkened corners of the room. They coalesced before the surprised Goddess as a black, swirling mass of smoke before the insubstantial shadow eventually took form.

"Palutena. Such a pleasure to have you join me at last."

The Goddess looked up as her sister's shape solidified before her. Angry green eyes tinged with sadness met with the pale grey slits of Medusa. Palutena and her sister had once shared their form, but that had changed since she had laid the curse upon her, and drastically so.

Medusa's flesh had lost its warm, healthy hue. Now it was pale to the point of sickly. She had once possessed dark, full eyes; Palutena had sometimes joked with her never to stare at her too long. Her eyes seemed to pierce the flesh, looking upon one's very soul. Now, they were akin to the shape of a serpent's, her pupils thin and vertical. Her eyes were outlined with kohl, providing a sharp contrast to the hue of her skin and drawing Palutena's attention inexorably to them.

She managed to look away for a moment to notice the peculiar tattoo inked upon her sister's face – no, she corrected herself after she narrowed her gaze. The marking that seemed to run directly through her left eye had been _etched_ upon her skin. Palutena could see the faint lines of scars that would never heal. She took a soft breath. What had her sister done to herself?

Palutena was swiftly reminded of what she herself had done to Medusa, for she looked up and her eyes graced Medusa's crown. Her hair had once been long, full and as black as the night, each perfectly kept lock shimmering softly in the light of day. Now however, her locks were cut short by a rough and nonchalant hand. They would perhaps have reached just below her shoulders were they not lifted to undulate hypnotically in the air around her head. They shimmered no more, and to Palutena's eyes they looked little more than thick tendrils of shadow. But that was not all. Far from it.

A dozen serpents crowned the dethroned Goddess of Darkness, all but one the hue of a rotting leaf. The skin of the last blazed a defiant orange. The snakes swayed in the air, joined forever to Medusa's scalp. They were tangled within her locks, fangs split wide and dripping with venom. Their soft hiss accompanied Medusa's every word. Palutena was repulsed. Nausea settled deep in the pit of her stomach and clung to her walls, thick and viscous. Perhaps Medusa saw it in her eyes, for her ashen grey lips curved into a lopsided smile.

"Do you like what you see?" she asked.

Palutena had no answer for her sister. Her mouth opened once, uselessly. No sounds emerged from her.

"I see," Medusa said softly. "That is understandable. After all, I have truly lost my glory."

As she spoke, Medusa lifted a bare, pale arm blackened with mottled flesh. Palutena's leash came to her wordless call, the chain floating up to settle comfortably into her palm. Her thumb caressed the cold steel links as she held Palutena's eyes. It seemed she was waiting for her sister to speak. Palutena swallowed, working her throat. She could not read Medusa's eyes, and her flesh remembered the pain of only moments before at Gaol's hand.

"You have destroyed Skyworld," she said at last.

Medusa nodded her agreement, never blinking. "I have."

"Why?" Palutena demanded, her voice rising. "You have taken hundreds – thousands of innocent lives."

"I think that is a reasonable price to pay, don't you think?"

Palutena's eyes narrowed in anger at her sister's callousness and opened her mouth to speak.

"Enough," Medusa hushed her with a gentle voice and a not so gentle tug on her leash, choking Palutena to silence. "We are not here to discuss such matters, Palutena. Not yet."

"Why did you bring me here?" the Goddess wheezed as the pressure about her throat subsided.

Medusa smiled and did not deign to answer her for a long moment. Her eyes held Palutena's watering gaze, looking deep beyond its surface. The snakes swayed among her undulating wisps of hair, flicking forked tongues into the air to taste the growing unease.

"I wish to show you the curse you placed upon me," Medusa answered at last, though the tension in the room remained thick.

"I have seen it," Palutena spat out, her breaths short and her stomach roiling.

"Not all of it, Palutena," Medusa said. "I have yearned to show it to you for so long. I think you'll find it most fascinating."

Her sister swapped possession of the chain to her right hand and with her left seemed to explore the silken violet dress that adorned her. It was of a peculiar design, reaching from her shoulders to the floor and shrouding her flesh entirely but for the upper left portion of her body. The dress swept from her right shoulder to her left armpit, following the path of a crescent and cut sensually to expose her skin. Her left shoulder was utterly bare, and one could see the upper swell of a single breast. Deliberately, the dress exposed her left flank, and there one could see the curve of her chest along with the gentle slope of her body as it tucked inwards towards her waist.

Her hand slowly glided down the soft material, trailing the edge of a golden border as it descended towards her hip. There, her fingers momentarily paused at a strangely fashioned belt. The overly large buckle – positioned at her side rather than at the crown of her pelvis – was fashioned into the shape of a coiled serpent and cast in burnished gold. It was not long before her dress was freed from its clutches, however. Medusa's fingers lightly gripped the edge of the fabric and pulled it towards her right side, slowly exposing herself to her sister.

Palutena's eyes grew wide.

"Do you like what you see?" Medusa asked coyly, her ashen lips fashioned into a small smirk.

Palutena found her feet quicker than she would have thought possible given the pains slicing through her, backing away as Medusa took a step towards her. Or would have done had her sister not flicked her leash and pulled her forwards without even a show of effort. Palutena fell to her knees again, hard. Her eyes began to bulge from their sockets as Medusa proved slow in relenting the chain's pressure.

"Come now, Palutena," Medusa invited. "Take a good, close look. This is your work, after all."

The Goddess shook her head and tried to lean away as Medusa advanced on her, the deep seated nausea gnawing into the pit of her stomach. Each of her sister's steps was accompanied by a measured sway of her exposed hips – and the sway of an organ that most certainly should not have existed between her legs. Palutena could only look on in horror as Medusa drew close and she came eye to eye with a thick, ashen grey phallus. The limp organ was devoid of a pubic crown, though the crown of its head was indeed present and coloured a dark shade of grey. Oddly, it was without a sheath of skin. Palutena, however, did not know whether to be more horrified by its presence or its size.

Flaccid, limp and lifeless, the thing was at least six inches. Palutena couldn't even begin to imagine…no, it was best not to consider such things. Her eyes lifted from her sister's phallus to her eyes when she heard her speak.

"I said take a good, _close _look."

Medusa pulled on her leash and Palutena yelped as she surged forward. Her voice of surprise was smothered against her sister's fleshy loins a moment later. Further surprise caused her to inhale sharply and her nostrils were filled with the musky scent of meat – not to mention her eyes filled with the sight of it. She writhed in disgust and pulled away to the sound of Medusa's laughter.

"It does not please you?" she said with a tone of mocking concern. "That is a shame, Palutena. Perhaps another look will suffice."

Before she could register what had happened, Medusa curled the length of the chain around her fist in the same manner Gaol had done. The leash grew tight, the cold links clinking as they snapped taut and Palutena found herself once again pressed against her sister's flesh. She fought to pull herself away. When she made to stand, she felt cold chains looping around her ankles and calves, springing up from the floor of her bedchamber to pin her in place. Medusa relented as her breaths grew short and sharp. the leash grew slack.

"Good. That's better," her sister told her as she fought for breath. "It is important for one to appreciate their work, Palutena."

Palutena would have spoken then. Words that she would never utter in the presence of an angel were bubbling at the tip of her tongue. Words that would be spoken with the force of thunder and the violent flash of lightning. But she kept her mouth closed at the last second, for Medusa, after sweeping the loosened fabric of her dress comfortably behind her hips, took hold of her cock and pointed it with intention. Medusa experimentally pushed the tip of her member against Palutena's tightly sealed lips, receiving nothing more than a terrifying glare from the Goddess.

Medusa chuckled. "No? Dear sister, did you not hear me? One must appreciate their work."

Medusa let go of herself and raised her hand at her side instead, upturned and with her fingers curled precisely as though she gripped something. Shadows pooled into her palm from a source unknown and swiftly formed a rolling black cloud. Palutena watched, keeping her lips firmly closed and eyes narrowed. Medusa looked to her work as from the depths of the shadows a crystal orb was born, fractured light caught within its depths and splintering off into all conceivable directions.

"Look," Medusa bid her sister.

Within the sparkling innards of the orb, the image of a city slowly came into being. Its grand, towering walls of stone held within them a population of thousands. Tens of thousands. Hundreds of thousands.

"You recognise this city, don't you?" Medusa asked, waiting for Palutena to nod her acknowledgement.

"It is the greatest city that Man has ever built," Medusa continued on, holding the orb poised with merely the tips of painted nails. " It is the centre of their very world, a crossroads for their kind. Without it," Medusa glanced to Palutena, "well, Man would fall to their knees in a moment, yes?"

Palutena said nothing in response. She knew there was more to what her sister was both saying and showing her. Medusa obliged her then and the image in the orb dissolved and then, after a brief moment, reshaped itself. Palutena could see the city once more, but the view of it had been drawn backwards a fair distance, transforming it into little more than a pinprick of grey upon the vast stretching lands of Overworld. Her eyes widened as she saw the sea of darkness that encompassed the city on all sides. She turned her eyes up to her sister. Dread spread its cold touch through her heart as she saw Medusa's malicious expression.

"You know of my love for Man," Medusa spoke softly, her eyes shining as a dark aura of power outlined her form. "I am going to destroy that city, one way or another, dear sister. But alas, perhaps you can save them."

Medusa gazed deep into her eyes and in the corner of her gaze, Palutena saw her graze a thumb slowly over a cold link of chain. She knew what was coming.

"The people of this city know that their demise is upon them," Medusa said. "They need perhaps a day or three to prepare themselves adequately to fight me. I am prepared to bide my time and allow them to humour me…if you want me to, of course. Perhaps an angel or two may even find their way there to help them."

Palutena could only glare up at her sister, pouring forth a torrent of hateful anger from the windows of her soul. Medusa only smirked.

"Always the kind and benevolent guardian," she mocked her. "It is settled, then," she said, and she caused the orb and the shadows that encompassed it to dissipate to nothingness.

"I will enjoy this," she murmured as she returned her hand to her steadily hardening member. "As for you? Well..."

Palutena recoiled as the tip pushed into her cheek. She was drawn forward a moment later by the chain about her throat, and Medusa made sure to thoroughly introduce her to the inadvertent product of the curse placed upon her. She caressed Palutena's features with her thickening phallus, tracing the line of her jaw with its dark, engorged tip. Palutena struggled against the tight grip of the leash as Medusa's cockhead jutted into her cheek. With a smirk, Medusa lightly slapped her cock upon her sister's face. She then laid it upon her skin as though taking measurement, the base of the shaft planted at the point of her chin while the bulbous tip jutted out past Palutena's forehead. It was certainly an impressive tool.

Satisfied that the appropriate greetings had been made, Medusa took hold of her member and angled herself towards Palutena's pursed lips.

"Well?"

The Goddess felt disgust pooling in her bowels. She had no choice but to believe the image that Medusa had showed, and she had no choice but to act upon her duty to protect humankind, though the odds seemed heavily weighed against them. There was always a hope. Always…

_Oh, Pit. Please be safe…_

Palutena reluctantly parted her lips. Medusa wasted no time in pushing into her sister's oral entrance.

The self-styled Queen of the Underworld allowed some slack in the chain about her sister's throat as she inserted the tip of her cock into the waiting orifice, pressing against the live, quivering tongue within. Palutena balked at the girth of the inches of meat that followed thereafter, her head jerking backward. Medusa cooed soothingly to her in a mocking tone as she pulled her forwards once more, desiring the moist warmth of her mouth.

"Impress me, dear sister, and I may even postpone my attack for another day," Medusa encouraged as she lost her hand in Palutena's tresses, knocking askew her golden decorative headpiece

Palutena could not know whether her sister was merely tormenting her or speaking truthfully, but in this, for the sake of humankind, she could not afford to waste an opportunity. Her shoulders ached with a familiar pain as she leaned forward to try and satisfy her sister's desires.

Medusa made no sounds that would indicate otherwise whether or not she was enjoying Palutena's efforts; instead she quietly ran her fingers through her long silken locks. Palutena's tongue pressed flat against the underside of her shaft as she drew her head back and forth in a slow and somewhat unsteady rhythm. Her lips were wrapped tightly around her thick meat, the Goddess' breathing audibly through her nose as she sought to bring her sister pleasure.

Palutena's efforts were all well and good, Medusa mused, but she was not here to take her pleasure in such a slow and gentle manner. Her fingers continued to comb through her sister's hair, pushing against and teasing out the tangles that had formed during her incarceration.

"Do you remember when I had locks like this?" Medusa asked her sister. Palutena did not lift her eyes to meet hers, nor did she release her cock to answer the question. Medusa continued on regardless, idly watching Palutena at work.

"We were the crown jewels of the pantheon, you and I," Medusa said, her words punctuated by the wet sounds of suction. "The Elder Gods were surely inspired when they formed us. We could bring any number of our brethren to a standstill with our mere presence. Long, lustrous tresses are sure to drive reason from the mind of a man…a shame mine were taken from me, then."

Palutena hesitated momentarily in her rhythm as she heard the tone of her sister's voice, for the briefest instant cold and dangerous beneath a façade of harmless reminiscence. And then she felt Medusa's fingers tighten in her hair. With a yelp, she was parted from her sister's shaft with a sharp jerk backwards. A trail of saliva hung low beneath its own weight, bridging the gap between her lips and Medusa's cockhead. Her sister leaned in close then, pulling her forward with a small tug upon her leash. A wicked smile was upon her ashen lips.

"You'll forgive me, Palutena. I require a little more thoroughness to gain my pleasure."

Medusa roughly pushed Palutena forward, easily piercing her mouth with her thick member. She sank in deep beyond her lips, allowing herself a small sigh of pleasure as the heat of her sister's orifice circulated about her shaft. Palutena's eyes widened and she pulled backwards as Medusa suddenly forced several solid inches into her mouth. Medusa held her fast with the hand fisted tightly in her hair, forcing her sister to gain – and quickly – control over her gag reflex. Medusa smiled as she felt Palutena's mouth tighten around her and her throat undulate, the muscles trying to force out what they thought they could not accept.

They would learn how to.

Palutena seemed to moan in desperation as Medusa refused to unplug her mouth, shaking her head as with bulging eyes she stared up at her sister. Medusa merely relished the vibrations that rippled along the length of her meat. She began to establish her own rhythm, pulling back and then shoving Palutena's head forwards. A good portion of her shaft was slippery with saliva in moments. Medusa listened to the wet sounds that accompanied the movement of her sister's head as her lips and tongues slid along her length.

Palutena reeled backwards and coughed when Medusa offered her a brief respite. Medusa regarded her with a cool, undecipherable gaze as she tugged on the leash and instructed Palutena to pleasure her cockhead. The bundle of nerves at her tip sparked with pleasure and sent the sensation rippling through her thick length as Palutena timidly took the bulbous head into her lips. She seemed to be expecting Medusa to plunge deeper into her at any given moment. As her tongue lapped at the slit, its moist tip pressed firm against the narrow passage, Medusa lifted her hand that held her sister's leash high. The snakes coiled amongst her locks eagerly took the cold chain into their care, wrapping their forms tight about it.

Freed of its burden, Medusa pressed her hands deep into Palutena's hair and pushed against the back of her head. Palutena felt her face tilted slightly and registered Medusa adjusting her angle of penetration as she began to thrust into her warm, wet orifice.

"You are surprisingly resilient," Medusa mused in a casual tone as her fingers bunched together Palutena's locks at the back of her head. "One would almost think that you are accustomed to such activities."

Palutena had no answer for her – and no way to answer even she did have one. Medusa's rhythm steadily picked up speed as she thrust her cock deep into her mouth. Soon enough, it was all Palutena could do to manage her breathing as her sister's meat ploughed her orifice and its heady scent crept up her nostrils. She could feel it poking against the back of her throat. The thick, saliva slick shaft swept along the surface of her tongue, denying it movement as it dominated its space. Her shoulders were afire beneath Medusa's assault as her sister's force pressed her backwards onto her chained heels, the bonds about her crossed hands threatening to dig into her back.

Medusa watched her sister's eyes unblinkingly all the while, despite the effort she was exerting letting little of it show upon her face. The slick warmth of Palutena's mouth washed over her and she began to feel a familiar tightening sensation. It was a reward she promised to bestow upon her sister, but not quite yet. She gradually brought her forceful thrusts to a stop, the roll of her hips slowing gracefully. With the last of her thrusts, she tested Palutena's limits, pushing her meat deep into her orifice and permitting it to dwell in the moist hole awhile before retreating. When she finally pulled out, Palutena coughed and spluttered, leaning over as her body shuddered.

She remained thus for a short while, her eyes upon the stained floor of her bedchamber. She felt the chain about her neck grow slack and those at her ankles vanish altogether. She wished dearly to be free of the bonds that tied her hands and tried in vain to escape them. Her shoulders rolled in agony and she gasped as the fire of pain shot through her. Her sister's taste was still upon her tongue, despite the absence of her member. She could feel nausea creeping up her throat. She held back her bile. Her ordeal was over. She had given Medusa what she wanted.

The leash grew taut.

Palutena winced as she was forced to lift her face. Medusa sat elegantly poised upon the edge of her bed, the chain returned to her grasp. She favoured Palutena with an expression that immediately told her Medusa was far from through with her. Her sister beckoned to her with a curled finger. Palutena refused to move, her glared hard and. Medusa merely shrugged when Palutena refused her summons, but rather than drag her forward as the Goddess anticipated, she watched as her sister lifted her hand and gathered shadows in its palm once more. Dread sank its knife into her heart as the crystal orb formed there, the image of the city plain within its depths. Her lips curling into an ugly snarl, Palutena made to stand to her feet.

"On your knees."

Palutena paused and looked up. Medusa could not be serious.

"What?"

"You are my plaything," Medusa said conversationally. "I wish for my plaything to crawl to me upon its knees, lest it forget its place."

Palutena's eyes darkened. "I will do no such thing, Medusa."

"Then your precious people will die," Medusa said, "and who will they have to blame for their demise but their negligent guardian Goddess?"

Said Goddess clenched her teeth, her lips peeling apart as she seethed in anger. Medusa merely smiled at her. Palutena began to walk forwards upon her knees, pain gracing each demeaning step. Her joints were sore and painful after the manner of her incarceration, and as she shuffled forwards she fought to restrain gasps of discomfort.

Medusa slowly unfolded neatly crossed legs as Palutena came before her with a murderous gaze, the loosened fabric of her dress sliding along the taut, flawless skin of her thighs. The snakes atop her head swayed and softly hissed as Medusa rested her chin in the palm of her right hand and pushed her legs apart to display the proud, rigid length of her glistening cock.

"How does it compare, Palutena?" Medusa asked.

Palutena did nothing more than hold her gaze. Medusa's grey eyes shimmered unpleasantly. The Underworld's Queen chuckled at her sister's stony silence and tugged on her leash, urging her forwards.

"Let us see if you are as excited as I am," she whispered into Palutena's ear as she leaned forward and pushed her hand between the split of her sister's dress. Palutena squirmed beneath her bold, explorative touch, but Medusa kept her in check with a tight hold upon her leash. Her fingers without delay swept down to the juncture between the Goddess' thighs, there to test her readiness.

Medusa pouted as she withdrew her fingers. "You did not enjoy our previous activity, dear sister?"

Palutena kept her expression carved of stone and her eyes cold. If only the bonds did not continue to sap her strength as her body naturally rejuvenated.

"Well then," Medusa said with a sigh, "I shall have to prepare you. Do not look at me with such fearsome eyes, Palutena. You will enjoy this, I promise."

Medusa stood to her feet and pulled Palutena to hers. Before the Goddess had fully regained her balance, Medusa took hold of her garb and violently pulled her arm backwards. Sharp, elongated nails painted the colour of night sank into the fabric of Palutena's dress and hungrily tore into it. Palutena lurched forward, losing her balance as her breasts fell free, suddenly exposed to the cool air of her bedchamber. Medusa clutched a hand to her shoulder as she stumbled and swiftly spun her about on her heels, facing her away to the far wall before stepping close behind. She pressed her form flush against her sister's.

Palutena felt the cool skin of her sister's stomach against her bound hands and the swell of her chest against her back. She arched and tried to move away as she felt Medusa's stiff member press into her, but her sister would not permit it. Medusa wrapped her left arm around her waist and pulled her firmly into herself, sandwiching her cock between their bodies and nestling its length upon the curve of Palutena's ass. Her other arm crept around to the front of her body, rising to grasp her shoulder and hold her still.

"I have a story to tell you," Medusa said as the snakes atop her scalp entwined themselves once more about the chain she entrusted to their care. Once they drew Palutena's leash tightly enough to discourage further attempts to struggle, Medusa removed her hand from her sister's shoulder and used it to push aside her long tresses. She nuzzled her cheek against the flesh of Palutena's nape, her mouth poised mere moments from her earlobe. She pushed warm air softly between her lips, smirking as she felt Palutena tremble against her.

"I think you'll like this story," Medusa said as she returned her hand to her sister's shoulder and her fingers began to trace a downward path. "It begins with two sisters, bright and beautiful. The jewels of the heavens."

The arm at Palutena's waist rose as the serpents kept her in check, seeking the exposed mounds of her chest. Her hands reached them at the same time, sampling the swell of each breast beneath the pads of her fingertips. Medusa traced lines upwards and downwards, soon coming upon the dark pink pebble at the centre of each fleshy mound. She drew circles slowly about them, tilting her eyes over Palutena's shoulder to watch the flattened nubs begin to blossom like the flowers of spring.

"Twins they were," she continued, "formed by the hands of the Elder Gods and made perfect. There were none who could contest with their beauty. Men wept with lust, women with envy and even the pantheon itself was helpless before them."

She brought her lips to Palutena's ear as she splayed her fingers wide and gripped her breasts. "Ah, but alas…" she whispered, low and sweet.

Palutena fought to rein in herself as Medusa teased her nipples with her digits. She had no desire to be brought to pleasure at these hands, hands stained with the blood of countless innocents. She had no desire for her sister either; there was no spark of lust or passion in her for Medusa to find. She reiterated this to her body of flesh time and again, but it would not be kept in check. A Goddess she may be, but those who had formed her gifted her with a body that was subject to carnal needs. With a bitter thought she damned them. Her body reacted against her will underneath her sister's manipulation. Her teeth gripped her tongue as Medusa pinched her tender buds, stalling a hiss of pain – or pleasure, she did not know – behind her lips.

"One of the sisters herself grew jealous," Medusa said. "She did not wish to share her glory with another, and so she plotted against her own flesh and blood. Betraying her sister's trust and love, she cursed her and ruined her beauty, afterward casting her sister's broken and grotesque form from the heavens. This sister fell, and far."

As she spoke, Medusa's hands descended, following the curve of Palutena's waist and hips before reaching her thighs. As her fingers moved towards the patterned fabric of the split of her dress, Palutena sought to renew her struggles. Medusa flicked the point of her tongue against the back of Palutena's ear, earning a shiver from her. The snakes earned a choked gasp as they drew back on the chain. Delicately, she drew aside the white material of the dress and exposed Palutena's thighs to the cool air, along with the small triangle of her panties. She pressed herself into Palutena as she caressed her thighs slowly, her cock pushing comfortably against the pillow of her sister's cheeks.

"The sister seemed to fall forever," Medusa murmured as she teased the edges of Palutena's inner thigh, "a descent that never ceased, all the while encompassed in a darkness her eyes could not pierce."

Palutena's body betrayed her beneath Medusa's small, soft touches. She could hear her own breath and feel the thud of her heart as Medusa worked her thumb beneath the band of her creamy panties. Her back curved subtly and her face tilted upwards ever so slightly as the pads of Medusa's long fingers touched her through the material, tracing the shape of her lips upwards towards its crown. Silence save for the melodic hiss of a dozen serpents fell upon them as Medusa's fingers slid downwards, pushing ever so slightly against her. Her thumbs retreated from each other along the band of her panties as Medusa opted for a curving path upwards towards the tightly packed bundle of nerves that for the moment dwelt beneath its hood.

"Soon, however, her descent into the darkness came to its end," Medusa said as she pulled the panties aside and then with a tug ripped them away completely, exposing her sister's steadily moistening sex and the dark green tuft of her pubic crown. "The cursed sister found herself in a world of shadows, one that stank of death and decay. Nightmares roamed the land, and for the first time, she truly knew fear."

Palutena barely suppressed a sigh as Medusa pressed her fingers against her lips and pulled them in opposing directions, a single digit dipping ever so slightly into the moist valley between them and tracing a line upwards.

"The sister searched for a place where she could hide herself. She was alone and afraid, hunted by the beasts of the dark land. She lifted her voice to the heavens in despair, but alas, none would hear her cry."

Moistening her fingertips with her sister's honeypot, Medusa took to coaxing Palutena's nub forth. Her tongue, heavy with saliva, slipped from between her lips and lapped at her sister's flesh. She briefly closed her lips around Palutena's ear, suckling like a babe upon the soft lobe before feasting on the taste of her bare shoulder.

"She found a place to rest eventually," she told her sister, "a castle that would become her fortress against the vicious creatures of the dark."

She rested a finger carefully between Palutena's lips. "She dwelt at the doors for a moment, hesitant but desperate."

Palutena could not disguise that gasp that bubbled from her throat as Medusa's finger slipped into her.

"But she entered at long last", Medusa said. "It was a dark and foreboding place," she whispered in her sister's ear, "but she soon conquered its depths."

She sank her digit to the knuckle in Palutena's moist warmth. Her sister hissed as pleasure thrummed through her body.

Medusa once again returned to silence as she worked. Her finger split Palutena's snatch and soon her sister was stirring against her body, unwittingly grinding her hips and nuzzling against Medusa's stiff meat. She plunged a second finger deep alongside the first and pumped them both swiftly into Palutena's wet pussy. A groan of pleasure escaped her sister's clenched lips and Medusa rewarded her by curling her fingers. She quickly found what she sought, and Palutena clenched desperately around her digits as Medusa motioned 'come hither' to her sister's pleasure.

"Stop," Palutena managed to squeeze out from between tightly clenched teeth, though the moment after the word had been spoken, she wondered whether she truly meant it. She did not desire the culprit's hand, but her body more than welcomed the pleasure it spread to every inch of her form. Her skin tingled with expectancy and she felt her heart pounding in her throat. Her mouth grew dry and her tongue heavy. Need spun itself into a tight coil at the pit of her stomach and her legs began to tremble.

Medusa may as well have not heard her sister's plea. Her fingers were a slick, grey blur as they plumbed Palutena's depths. She brought her lips low to her sister's shoulder as she spoke.

"The cursed sister soon learned to accept the form which she was forced to take. She soon learned the ways of the beasts that prowled the world of shadows far beneath the heavens and conquered them also. Her power grew and her dominion extended far across the plains of the dead land, but during that time one thing remained with her always," Medusa whispered as Palutena arched her spine and her mouth fell open. "Agony."

Palutena's eyes rolled with pleasure and she cried out in pain. Medusa's teeth sank into the flesh of her shoulder as she plunged her fingers deep into her sopping wet sex and remained buried to the knuckle. Her climax stole over her, wave after wave of electrifying pleasure that sapped the strength from her limbs far more efficiently than the chain and the bonds at her wrists. At the same time, pain erupted from her shoulder as Medusa's teeth endeavoured and succeeded in drawing blood. The two vastly opposing sensations smashed into each other within her confused body and she knew not one from the other. Her senses were spun into turmoil and she gave a cry that burned her throat beneath the assault of pleasurable pain. And then her sister moved far too quickly for her to register.

Medusa withdrew her fingers and with her other hand tightly took hold of the back of Palutena's dress in her grip. With a snarl, she tore the garment away in its entirety. Palutena jerked backwards with the force Medusa exerted, and as she stumbled, she did not recognise the fact that Medusa dispelled the chain about her neck and the bonds that forced her hands together at her back. She soon grew to the realisation after Medusa prevented her from falling by providing an obstruction with her own body. Her hand snaked upwards and fingers wet with Palutena's own climax gripped her throat.

Medusa pulled Palutena close and spoke softly into her ear. "Despite all that she did, the cursed sister could not escape the pain that afflicted her. Day after day, with each passing moment, it tore into her skull, a ceaseless fire of agony that she would know for all eternity."

Palutena's hair whirled through the air as Medusa turned them about to face her bed, its vast, patterned covers neatly arranged but for the small depression that indicated where Medusa had sat. Medusa pushed her towards it, her grip tight about her throat and the wrist of her arm.

"And so the cursed sister promised vengeance," she whispered coldly, "vengeance upon the sister who cast her down to the dark and treacherous depths of the land of the dead. Vengeance upon the people of the great city her sister ruled, for they had cheered her actions, cursing the name of she who had fallen."

Palutena's legs met with the edge of the bed and Medusa forced her to bend at the waist, pressing her weight onto her and leaning close to her ear. Palutena felt her sister's rigid length hot against her back.

"Did you enjoy my little story, dear sister?" Medusa asked her, and Palutena could hear the rage that permeated her voice. "Did it fascinate and enchant you?"

"I did not wish to harm you," Palutena gasped out from beneath her. "But you crossed a line, Medusa. You forced me to act."

"Then you should have slain me," Medusa breathed. "Instead, you chose to entertain yourself and the audience of your people by twisting my form into a ruinous sight. Fear not, Palutena," Medusa whispered, moving to painfully grip a breast in hand, "I plan to entertain myself, too."

Freed from her bonds, there was now nothing to stop Palutena's body from rejuvenating and maintaining her strength. At Medusa's words, Palutena gave a shout that shook the room and rattled the door upon its hinges, pushing off the bed and throwing herself backwards. Medusa was lifted briefly into the air as her sister cast her off, finding her feet and balance again quickly as Palutena spun on her heel to face her. Her eyes beheld a blazing fire and her left hand a blade of pure light. She swept it towards Medusa's neck with a furious cry.

Medusa's form became unto shadow, for the briefest moment intangible in its entirety. The blade of light sliced clean through her neck, meeting and disturbing nothing more than smoke. Medusa solidified in the next instant and without removing her gaze from Palutena, reached out with extraordinary speed and grabbed hold of her wrist, bending and twisting her hand against the direction of the joint. Palutena cried out in pain and the blazing sword fell from her grip. Medusa's hand sliced through the air and silenced her voice with a backhanded blow. Her nails caught the flesh of her lip and drew blood as she spun and staggered beneath the force of the strike.

Medusa tore her loose dress from her shoulders and moved before Palutena could recover, curling a hand around the back of her neck and tossing her onto the bed once more. Palutena struggled, forming a gold-white dagger in her hand. Medusa pinned her wrist to the bed and squeezed until Palutena was forced to release the weapon. Crushing her into the mattress, Medusa pushed her knee between Palutena's thighs and parted them. Her sister writhed beneath her weight as Medusa took herself in hand and probed her slick entrance with the tip of her cock.

"Medusa - _ahn_!"

Medusa ignored the desperate plea and pushed forwards. Palutena was hot and wet, her tight walls clinging to the thick, throbbing meat that sank into her intimate depths. Medusa clenched her teeth at the embrace of her sister's pussy, slowly withdrawing before pushing in once more, introducing a little more of herself. Palutena's pinned hand sprang open upon the third repetition of this, the digits splayed wide and tensed as Medusa filled her, stretching her walls around her girth. Her free arm swept from the tousled sheets and reached behind her. She planted her palm against her sister's stomach and cried out her name.

Medusa ignored her and lifted her arm away before repeating the process for the fourth time, allowing a sigh to escape her lips as she buried herself roughly to the hilt inside her sister. Remaining thus, she leaned over Palutena, pinning her arms to the bed at either side. She ducked her head low and the serpents roamed through Palutena's tousled locks, slithering across her cheeks as Medusa spoke softly in her ear.

"Brace yourself, Palutena. Unlike your precious angel, I am not a gentle lover."

As Medusa drew away from her ear, taking the cold, repulsive touch of the serpents' skin with her, Palutena's eyes widened.

Medusa laughed coldly. "You thought it to be a secret? Neither you nor he knew how to shield your eyes. I know, sweet sister. I have _always _known."

Palutena felt mounting dread as Medusa loomed above her and partially withdrew herself.

"To think that you would lie with a mere angel, Palutena. I wonder what he would think of you now," Medusa spoke softly. And then she plunged into her.

The sounds of their coupling were wet and loud, a steady rhythm of powerful thrusts that pumped thick inches of cock into Palutena's depths. The grand four-poster bed rocked beneath the strength of Medusa's hips, the thick mahogany supports swaying in time to her ruthless pace. The meat of Palutena's ass rippled, cushioning Medusa's strong, driving thrusts as she impaled her sister time after time, slamming herself hard and deep into her pussy with a growl locked behind her teeth. Her pale eyes shifted and saw the droplets of rich crimson welling up from the small punctures her teeth had made in Palutena's shoulder. She leant down and her tongue slowly gathered up each one upon its tip, savouring its thick, tangy flavour.

Palutena lay beneath her sister, her body jerking forward with each thrust. From open lips had spilled a series of pleas as her sister struck up her selfish rhythm, but now she merely clenched her teeth as the initial pangs of pain subsided and were replaced by a traitorous sense of pleasure. She despised it. She despised her body for daring to accommodate and attune itself. She had felt as though she would break as Medusa's meaty shaft violated her, but in what had seemed to be only a moment, her body had adjusted. Now, it thrummed with a sensation greater than anything she had experienced before, and for her to acknowledge such a thing teased bile to the back of her throat.

"_Ungh!"_

Palutena could not move her hands. Medusa had wrapped her wrists in the grip of a vice and was supporting all her weight upon her arms. The Goddess grabbed hold of the sheets as her sister's pace increased and the wet squelch of their coupling rang out through the room. Over and again, Medusa's cock pumped into her, reaching deep into her core and hitting that same spot that a mere finger had previously sought. She writhed and buried her face into the sheets as Medusa pushed her thighs further apart, granting her an even deeper angle of penetration. Palutena felt her climax surging towards her, and it would drown her in its glory.

Palutena had already proven to be a tight fit, but as her walls began to cling to the piston of her cock with a desperate rhythm and uncanny strength, Medusa felt her well of stamina swiftly drained. It delighted her to look down and see the confusion upon her sister's face, pleasure and disgust at war with one another upon her features. The heat of need had crept upon her cheeks, flushing her skin pink. Her eyes shone with desperation when they were not screwed shut as Medusa pounded her into oblivion.

She came a few moments later with a violent cry that was sure to burn her lungs, the flood of her climax crashing down upon her body and smashing her senses to pieces. The intensity of her orgasm blasted the world from her sight and spun her body into a deranged, writhing chaos. Her back arched and her walls clenched tight around Medusa's shaft, coating it in the juices that leaked from her snatch and pooled on the sheets between her thighs. Medusa snarled as she pinned her sister's twisting form to the bed and continued to drive herself into her, though with a little more difficulty as Palutena's body tried desperately to coax her seed forth.

Not yet.

Medusa paused for long enough to pull her sister up to stand on her knees. Palutena was limp in the wake of her climax, her body trembling as small surges of pleasure thrummed through her still. She was not yet fully aware of what Medusa was doing, nor what was soon to come. Medusa tucked an arm around her sister's waist to keep her steady. The other rose to her throat.

The dim light of awareness in Palutena's eyes grew bright as Medusa's grip about her neck grew tight and her thrusts resumed. The light grew ever brighter as Medusa began to grunt with effort and Palutena felt her deeply embedded length throb forebodingly.

"Medusa," she managed to gasp. "Please. Don't –"

Medusa choked her into silence and snarled her pleasure several thrusts later. Palutena's body was brought to another, albeit smaller crescendo as Medusa pumped her full of thick, hot seed. It gushed from her cock with delight, and Palutena could only cling onto her sister as her body shuddered in the grip of pleasure. Medusa's thrusts slowed and eventually came to a halt. She pulled out. Palutena fell forward onto her arms, her breaths heavy. As pleasure faded, reality slowly began to sink in. Her vision wavered, mortification and horror watering her eyes. And then, she was violently turned over.

Medusa's desire spent and sated, the fullness of her rage was finally given room within her. Her eyes flashed cold and dangerous as she clamped her hand to Palutena's marked shoulder and roughly turned her, spinning her back onto the bed. She climbed onto her and straddled her, her cock limp between her thighs and utterly forgotten. Palutena yelped as Medusa's hand slammed into her throat.

"Are you satisfied?" Medusa said with voice of pure ice. "You begged me not to, and yet you became nothing more than a slave to pleasure nonetheless."

Palutena's eyes bulged and her hands flailed for a moment before grasping at Medusa's wrist and attempting to pry her off of her. She kicked out wildly with her legs, only serving to scoot herself backwards towards the arranged pile of cushions and pillows at its head. Medusa followed her all the way, never relenting in her iron grip.

"I have destroyed Skyworld, and I will destroy you as well, _sister_. In time, you will be nothing more than a miserable husk with no thought upon your mind but your own destruction. As I am a slave to your curse, so you shall be to me. _From this day forth."_

Palutena panicked as Medusa's grip tightened ever still and the corners of her vision were swallowed by steadily advancing darkness. With her last strength, she formed once more the gold-white dagger in hand and forced its blade right through her sister's arm. Medusa hissed and the serpents hissed along with her. Palutena looked on in horror as Medusa's hiss became a scream of rage and her jaw unhinged, her mouth opening far wider than it should have been able to as her teeth grew long and sharp, glittering with poison.

"Everything and everyone you have ever cherished will die by my hand!" Medusa shrieked. "I will rid the world of humankind and cast their ashes to the winds. I will seize every living angel and they will serve as audience to your descent into madness!"

Palutena cried out as Medusa suddenly launched herself forward and punctured her shoulder. Her form convulsed violently as the venom upon Medusa's fangs set to work immediately, paralyzing her limbs and stealing away the perception of her senses. It was no more than five seconds after the bite that Palutena lost consciousness, her form falling limp and sagging into the bed.

Medusa gradually gathered herself, the reins once more fastened to the bit upon her rage. Her fangs receded and her jaw found its natural structure as she slowly lifted her hand away from Palutena's throat. With a grunt, she tore the knife from her arm and cast it aside. She stared for a moment at the angry red imprint of her grip upon her sister's creamy flesh. The serpents atop her scalp grew quiet, swaying amongst her undulating locks. She found that she could not immediately rise, nor tear her eyes away from Palutena.

Was this regret, this feeling that seemed to prickle beneath her skin? Compassion, perhaps, that strove to soften the fire in her eyes? She seethed at the mere notion. Palutena deserved what she would soon suffer, and Medusa promised to know no mercy. Her gaze sprang to the far side of the room as the doors suddenly burst open.

An angel clothed in cloud-white attire and bearing a bow cast of gold surged into the room. Blood flecked his cheeks and was splotched upon his garments. Medusa did not need to wonder whether it belonged to him.

"Medusa!" the angel shouted, his voice hoarse and worn but still strong, "prepare to meet –"

He paused suddenly, his voice utterly robbed of him as his senses caught up with the adrenaline that flooded his body and he finally saw what the room beheld. Medusa watched as his eyes fell to the still, paling form of his patron Goddess. Blood seeped from her shoulder and the marks upon her throat shone red. Beyond that, of course, was the fact that she was stark naked. As was Medusa herself. She gave a smile as Pit turned his bulging eyes to her and his gaze dipped to her thighs. He would eventually comprehend what had occurred in this room before his arrival. She would give him all the time in the world to come to fully appreciate it.

As he stood at the doorway, shocked into complete inaction, Medusa slid gracefully from the bed, unashamedly displaying her nakedness to him.

"Pit," she spoke as darkness was drawn about her form, returning to her the garment she had cast aside. "You have come to rescue your Goddess?"

He simply stood there, staring at her. His eyes turned to the unconscious form of Palutena, and he could only stare at her too. The pleasantly comfortable fabric of her dress settled upon her and Medusa curled the fingers of her left hand around the rod of her staff, a thick blue serpent coiled about its pronged head. Her form was outlined with a dark aura of power as she took a step towards the angel, her eyes flashing dangerously.

"How quaint."


End file.
